


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by Blackmoondragon1415



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hilarity Ensues, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoondragon1415/pseuds/Blackmoondragon1415
Summary: When something strange happens to Ash in the middle of the night, Pikachu enlists Charizard to help. Oneshot. Please R&R





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

There was something to be said for waking up temperamental people at dark o'thirty; it never ended in anything good. Such was a lesson learned by all that night when Pikachu had pulled a random PokeBall out of Ash's belt, and threw it down at the ground. It was only until after Charizard materialized in front of him, looking very grumpy indeed, that his panicked and sleep-deprived mind realized it had made a mistake. Oh, well, no turning back now.

*Charizard! I need your help!*

*Can't this wait until morning?* The fire Pokemon huffed, glaring and simultaneously sending off little plumes of fire in his growing irritation.

*No! We've got a problem now!* Charizard growled moodily in response, hunching down so that he could look the little lightning mouse right in the eye, and gaining a small amount of satisfaction when Pikachu wisely backpedaled a bit. *Give me one good reason why I should help you.*

*It's about Ash!*

*Not good enough. Goodnight.* Came the almighty verdict as Charizard pulled up and turned away, hoping to regain those lost minutes he could have spent sleeping. Unfortunately, Pikachu didn't seem to want to give up.

*You don't understand! Something is really wrong!*

*Then go get one of the humans! Not me!*

*I didn't even mean to get you! Besides, their doors are locked. I couldn't get in.* The argument was wearing on Charizard's already frayed nerves, and he whipped back around, startling the comparatively smaller Pokemon.

*Alright, half-pint. What is so important about Ash that you had to wake me up?*

For a half-second, Pikachu struggled to come up with an answer. *I…I'm not sure. But something is really wrong with him!*

*You don't know, and you woke me up anyway.* Charizard deadpanned, fuming. Then something occurred to him, namely the absence of the particular trainer that they were discussing. *Where is Ash, anyway?*

*Downstairs.*

*What is he doing downstairs? It's the middle of the night!*

*I think he's still asleep, or something. He went down a few minutes ago.*

Charizard was about to answer back, when he realized that this back-and-forth was in no way, shape, or form, going to get the mouse to leave him alone. So, sighing, he drew himself up, glaring just to show he didn't want to be here. *Let's get this over with so I can go back to sleep.*

* * *

 

*I don't see him, are you sure he's even here?*

*Yes, Charizard, I know he's here. I saw him go in.* Pikachu answered, sounding somewhat grumpy by this time. While Charizard's tail gave off enough light for the both of them, it seemed to be the only one present, sans a streetlight or two outside. The fire Pokemon still had his doubts. Sleeping and moving around. He certainly hadn't heard about anything like this and, to his knowledge, Ash had never done anything like this before. Pikachu, who had been creeping carefully up to the doorway he had indicated before, suddenly drew back, right into Charizard's legs.

*Ow! What are you doing?*

*Shh!* The little yellow head peeked around the doorframe for a moment before pulling back. *He's in there.*

*So? Let's go in.*

*Umm, I definitely think you should see this first.* Charizard grumbled, but lowered his head around the corner, and was utterly perplexed to see the refrigerator wide open, with a partially assembled sandwich on the table. Currently rooting the fridge was a black-haired teenager, and, when Charizard looked closer, his eyes were quiet clearly shut. *…What is he doing? Is he sleeping?*

*I'm pretty sure he is. He didn't even move when I called.*

*How in Arceus's name do you expect me to fix this?*

*I was not trying to get you!* Charizard, unable to come up with a comeback, glowered venomously before turning back to the situation at hand. Stomping past Pikachu, he walked right over to the table, with it's questionable cargo. Arching his head down, the Pokemon cautiously sniffed at the conglomeration of bread, freshly cut onions, and a strange meat that gave off an unpleasant smell. Once a whiff of that got into his nose, Charizard immediately reeled back, hands slapping onto his snout to keep out the rank odor. Pikachu, who had watched the whole thing from the door, zipped over to his side.

*Charizard! Are you okay? Are you…Are you crying?* The aftermentioned fire Pokemon scrubbed hurriedly at his eyes, which had indeed begun to tear up due to the onions in the sandwich.

*No! Of course not! That stupid thing he's making smells like something died!* Granted that they were still making the effort to keep their voices down, both jumped when the much-louder noise of the refrigerator door slamming shut reverberated through the kitchen. Ash had completely abandoned his midnight snack, and was now shuffling towards the door. The two Pokemon watched him go, and looked at each other before following, Charizard casting a wary glance back at the offending sandwich.

*Okay, okay, you have a point, something is wrong here.*

*As I was trying to tell you earlier.*

*Don't push your luck.* Charizard snapped as they watched Ash drag his feet down the hall, still very much asleep.

*Has he done this before?*

*I don't know.*

*What do you mean you don't know? You're the one that's always with him!*

*Yeah, but I've never seen him act like this.*

*Haven't you at least heard about this kind of thing, I mea-Why is he opening the window?* Pikachu's head flipped the other way so quickly that something popped in his spine. It turned out, Charizard was right; his comatose trainer was pushing open a window to the third story they were on. And he was leaning awfully close to said open window, almost like he was about to…

Later Charizard would have reflected that he couldn't tell exactly when he had moved. He went from standing at the other end of the hall, to grabbing onto the back of Ash's shirt as he fell through. Pikachu had pulled a similar tactic, although he lacked the size that made Charizard a more effective player in this situation. In fact, the sheer momentum and weight was enough to actually drag the mouse Pokemon out with the left arm.

*CHAAARRIIZAAAARD!* Pikachu hollered as he suddenly found himself dangling from a height he definitely didn't want to be at. The dragon, by comparison, looked utterly flabbergasted by the sudden reversal of events.

*Uh, um, h-hang on! Hang on!* Charizard tried to bring some semblance of calm to the otherwise crazy situation. That was a little hard to do, though, when the one who had to be quieted was hanging from an unsafe perch. Reaching down with the other hand, he caught hold of another handful of Ash's shirt, and slowly pulled him up. It was only through the workings of a sheer miracle that the kid never woke up. Pikachu, as soon as he was up, gripped onto Charizard's arm with the tenacity of a vice. The larger Pokemon passed him an irritated glance, but, given what he had just been through, he allowed it for the time being. Ash, meanwhile, had gone totally limp in Charizard's arms, and, thankfully, still asleep. He stayed that way throughout the whole trip back upstairs, and by the time the two Pokemon slipped him back in bed, the first hints of daylight were visible through the bedroom window. Pikachu did the honor of covering Ash up in the sheets, and Charizard's head had begun to drop as he lowered himself into a sitting position in the corner. Leaning back against the wall, the rush of adrenaline had long deserted him.

*Charizard?* Pikachu called softly, careful not to wake his trainer. *I can put you back in the ball now if you wa-.*

Turns out, the offer wasn't really necessary, considering that Charizard had taken the liberty of finding his own sleeping space. Snoring softly, with his tongue partially lolling out of his mouth, the fire Pokemon was dead to the world. The display reminded Pikachu just how tired he was.

A few seconds later, when the sunlight had started to form rays on the floor, the lightning mouse was curled up next to Charizard, chirping in an equal competition to his noise.


End file.
